Goosebumps: Horror Town
by edieaydnap
Summary: When Dustin and Lucy moved in the new town, they expected some trouble. But what they didn't expect was their surprise trip to an archeological site containing mummies. Still, that can't be that bad, can it?


_**Chapter One**_

_"This is so cool! Thanks, mom-Dad!" Lucy exclaimed with joy. She looked at the book in her hands. It was 'Frankenstein' by Marry Shelley. She loved reading books. Especially horror ones. She thought that they were awesome because it was straight adventure with no-nonsense content. She liked other genres, too. She just liked this one better._

_Lucy was her parents' only child. So they basically gave her everything they could. Every week, they gave Lucy a book she wanted. She always went for the classic ones. Today was her birthday so they had to buy one. She had turned fourteen today. She understood their love for her. That's why she thanked them always in a genuine way. After getting out of the book shop, Lucy entered in the backseat of their blue Dodge car._

_Her dad started the car as her mom sat beside him. He ran the car on the road. Lucy started reading the book right then. She couldn't wait. When they reached their home, their new home, she had already finished two chapters. The thing was that they had moved in this town and this home just last week. The neighbors were nice. At list Lucy's parents thought so._

_It would be an understatement that Lucy hated her one neighbor. She didn't like Dustin a bit. He always was seen outside with his scateboard or with his slingshot shooting empty cans. He and his family moved last week, too. It was a pleasant surprise for both of their parents. Dustin hated Lucy, too. She thought that she was a nerd and a know-it-all bickering rich grinch._

_Their parents had even planned to go to a nearby archeological site near the town together. Neither Dustin nor Lucy objected. Mainly because they loved their parents and didn't want them to get hurt. So here they were going to an archeological site with each other. There were other kids with them on the trip, too. But the one that stood out different was the one with a talking dummy. His name was Marty. Everyone always whispered about him behind him because of his strange behaviour. They made fun of him, too. Mainly because he called him Slappy. The dummy always said "Hi. My name is Slappy! What's your name?"_

_Marty didn't react to kids making fun of him because he didn't care. He always was kinda alone so it didn't matter to him. 'At list he is going out with other kids.' thought her parents. Marty always felt alone. His elder brother was always a jerk to him and his parents never gave much attention to them because of their work. When they reached the site, Lucy ran and reached near the tombs first. Then went Dustin, almost like it was a competition. After all other kids went, last came Marty with his talking dummy._

_Dustin wore a blue shirt and brown shorts with a red hat. Lucy was wearing a yellow dress with small silver earrings. Marty wore a red and white striped t-shirt and blue pants. As they all reached the tombs, Lucy went near them. That's when she felt like something was wrong. She stepped back._

_"What's up, nerdy? You got scared?" Dustin came near the tomb and asked with a smirk on his face. This made Lucy lose it._

_"You think you're so smart and badass, you fatty Mcfarter!" Lucy exclaimed with anger. She came face to face with Dustin, standing inches away from him. This made some space so some kids started to try and fit in that space. Most of them were still watching Lucy and Dustin fight. Finally, Marty emerged in that little space with his dummy and stood there glaring at the tombs. Suddenly he felt an urge to say something._

_"Nillaa!" He shouted out loud. Everyone looked at him. Even Dustin and Lucy stopped fighting._

_"Nilla Rahmad!" Cried Marty. Now everyone started whispering. His parents came near him and held his shoulder in their hands. They shook him. He then came back to his senses and looked at his parents._

_"Why did you say that name?" His dad asked._

_"I don't know. I just felt like saying it so I did." He looked down and said._

_"No. It's the name of the mummy you're seeing right now. How did you know about it?"_

_Suddenly Lucy turned. She thought she heard something. She saw Dustin and Marty do the same. Then she heard it again. It was a thumping sound. She looked around. She couldn't understand where was this voice coming from. Then she looked at the biggest tomb. She could swear it was coming from inside it. Others noticed it, too. They all turned towards that direction. Lucy felt it again. The feeling that something was wrong. She stepped back._

_In a second, the cover of the tomb flew in the air and landed near the rock beside it. Weird insects crawled out of now open tomb. They covered the people nearest to them and started eating them. The people screamed and started running. Suddenly everything was a blur. Then a mummy came out of the open tomb. He looked at Lucy. The space between the rotten bandage wrapped around his whole body showed a grin and two glowing red eyes._

_Then his mouth opened and a blood choking scream came out of it covering every sound except the sound of crows flying and bickering. The insects covered Lucy and started eating her skin. She screamed but that made it worse. The insects went in her mouth and started eating everything in her body. She let out a mangled scream as her entire body except her bones was being eaten. At last, there was nothing remaining other than humans' bones._


End file.
